The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing technique and particularly to a technique applicable effectively to a semiconductor device manufacturing method using a dicing tape.
There is known a technique comprising a step of mounting a wafer with a protective film affixed to a surface thereof and with a back surface thereof ground extremely thin to a first ring-shaped frame through a first adhesive sheet with the back surface up and dicing the wafer from the back surface side in this state and a step of turning the diced wafer upside down and re-affixing the wafer to a second ring-shaped frame through a second adhesive sheet (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication
No. 2005-228794 (FIG. 1)